


A DreamSMP Re-Write

by fallenpetrichor



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), DreamSMP Re-write, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Philza WAS a bad dad, Work In Progress, added character, following the storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenpetrichor/pseuds/fallenpetrichor
Summary: This is basically a DreamSMP re-write but with an added character and a couple differences. This will have some personal headcanons, theories, and other things I wanted to add.





	1. It All Started with a Caravan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing so I hope it turns out well.   
> I will not be adding :  
> \- any smut or anything NSFW so if you came for that, you may leave  
> \- these are all revolving around the characters of the DreamSMP and not the actual people  
> \- this isn't a ship revolving story but does have a lot of family dynamics   
> \- this will obviously contain DreamSMP spoilers so be prepared

In the world that we live in, everyone is born with three X’s on their body; could be their wrist, back, or leg. These X’s represent the person's lives. Everyone is given three and each time they die, losing a life an X disappears, until they are all gone.

The first thing Atalanta noticed when arriving in this world was the smell. It smelled of fresh air and crisp pine trees. She could feel the grass flatten under her boots as she walked through the forest. Even though it was early July, the hot air cooled down as the wind blew through the trees. Atalanta had on her usual black and red t-shirt, which was tucked into her light blue jeans. She wore black fingerless gloves to better control her sword and had on black boots. She kept her netherite sword sheathed behind her back as she looked for some sort of familiarity. Honestly, who thought it was a good idea to give Atalanta a map? She’s awful with maps. 

“Atalanta?” 

She turned her head towards the voice just as another body collided with her own.

“Tommy!” Atalanta laughed. He helped her up from the ground and she got a good look at him. He wore his classic red and white shirt paired with beige jeans. Phil used to say the two looked alike, though Atalanta would say the height difference and her being half-enderman made quite a big difference, but no matter. 

“Hi, Attie!” Tommy smiled, “How are you?”

“Better now that I’ve finally found someone,” She replied. “Where the hell are we anyways?”

“Welcome to the DreamSMP, Atalanta.”

“Yeah that doesn’t help me at all, but great?”

Tommy scoffed and started walking away. Atalanta paused and watched him walk away, to which he turned and waved for her to follow him. The two began walking further into the woods which then opened up into a field, of which she assumed to be the DreamSMP. They walked down an oak path that connected this new town together. The buildings were being built and already looked lovely. Tommy was explaining the terrain to her but she wasn’t paying much attention, she was too distracted by the new land that she had been brought to. He brought her to his house and showed her around, and then proceeded to ramble on about random things until he mentioned Wilbur.

“Wait. Wilburs here?” She questioned, interrupting him.

“Yeah, we moved here together. You wanna go visit him?” Tommy asked.

“Yes please.”

They began walking again, this time into an oak forest. Atalanta took in her surroundings once again. The tall oak trees housed birds and squirrels in its branches. Tommy led them down an unmarked path smiling and continuing to talk about random things, this time about mostly Tubbo. Atalanta smiled and laughed at the things he said and admired how much he cared for Tubbo. They soon arrived at a clearing which contained a small lake and a caravan. She looked around the area and saw Wilbur standing outside the caravan waiting for them.

“Watch this, Tommy,” Atalanta said smiling.

“Watch wh-” He started but cut himself off as she teleported towards Wilbur. His eyes widened as she appeared in front of him.

“What the fuck?” Wilbur said.

“Hello!” She smiled at him.

“When the hell did you learn that, Attie?”

“A couple months ago.”

“Oh, okay,” He replied.

“That was so cool, Atalanta!” Tommy said laughing as he ran up to them. “You should’ve seen your face Wil! All shocked and shit,”

Atalanta laughed as Wilbur punched Tommy. Her brothers then explained whatever the fuck they seemed to be doing, which ended up being creating a drug van and running from the cops and jail.

“So you pulled a ‘Breaking Bad’ on your first day here?” She asked them intently. Both boys nodded and laughed. 

“Jesus okay, well uhm, what’s the plan now?” 

They both looked at her shocked. 

“You aren't mad?” Wilbur asked.

“Why the hell would I be mad? That’s Phil’s job. Now how can I help?” Atalanta questioned.


	2. Friend or Foe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing so I hope it turns out well.   
> added notes :  
> \- I will not be adding any smut or anything NSFW so if you came for that, you may leave  
> \- these are all revolving around the characters of the DreamSMP and not the actual people  
> \- this isn't a ship revolving story but does have a lot of family dynamics   
> \- this will obviously contain DreamSMP spoilers so be prepared

Wilbur informed Tommy and Atalanta that he wanted to create a new land, away and separate from the DreamSMP. He wanted a land to call his own and be independent rather than being under power from an American. So the three of them decided to build it.

“What are we gonna call this place, Wil?” Atalanta asked as she built the walls up.

“I dunno,” Wilbur replied, “Something european probably.”

“Ooh! What about Manberg?” Tommy chirped in.

“Nah, too american,” Wilbur disagreed, “How about L’Manberg?”

“L’Manberg,” Tommy and Atalanta repeated together. “I like it.”

And so L’Manberg became its own small nation, black and yellow walls were built around the original caravan. It was their home in which they resided, and it was lovely. Tubbo came to visit and when he saw how their home was becoming he decided to join L’Manberg. For a couple days the four laughed and lived in their new home. Eret and Fundy joined the new revolution as well, giving them even more hope than ever to truly be independent. They spent most of their time listening to Wilbur play guitar and sing as well as Tubbo and Tommy fight. Everything was so peaceful and calm, until everything came crashing down as it always seems to do.

As Atalanta had been arriving back at L'Manberg after collecting dandelions, she stumbled across Dream. He was much scarier than she had originally thought. Atalanta hid behind an oak tree beside her and watched him. He seemed to be watching L’Manberg from afar. She noticed him taking notes in a notebook. For some reason she made the grand idea of confronting him.

“May I ask what you’re doing?” She said cautiously, trying not to anger the tall man in any way. He turned to her and for the first time Atalanta saw his entire body. He wore a lime green hoodie and black jeans under his netherite armour which, of course, was accompanied by a matching netherite axe and sword. His face was completely covered by a white mask that had a black smiley face painted across it, the only thing that could be seen was stray pieces of dirty blond hair that peaked out from under his hood. 

“You must be Atalanta. I’m Dream,” He said, holding out his hand inviting her to shake it. Atalanta stood still for a couple moments, looking from his hand back towards his face before finally reaching out as well. 

“A pleasure to meet you,” She replied as she shook his hand. “I like the gloves by the way.”

“Thank you. I like your, erm, eyes?” He said with a confused tone. “May I ask why they’re black?”

“I’m half-enderman, half-human,” She informed him.

He nodded and began to walk away. He never answered my question, Atalanta thought, that's not suspicious at all. She continued her way to L’Manberg to inform her brothers of her strange encounter.

“You saw him? Here?” Wilbur questioned. “Where?”

“Just over that hill,” Atalanta answered and pointed to where she saw him.

“Fuck,” Everyone said at the same time.

“This seems like it's something bad. What’s he going to do?” She asked them.

“I have no idea,” Wilbur answered, “that’s the problem.”

It seemed as though it was days as they waited and waited for Dream to come. It got to the point where Atalanta doubted he was going to show up and so they continued on with their lives. She went back to collecting food and other supplies. It got to the point where she had almost forgotten her brush up with Dream, until he showed up at the walls again. Atalanta was in the van brewing potions when she heard Tubbo scream. She dropped the potion she was holding which shattered on the wooden floor. Tommy turned to her and Atalanta ran out the door, with Tommy not far behind. They both sprinted in the direction of the scream.

“Dream!” Atalanta shouted, drawing her sword, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

She made eye contact with Tubbo and saw his bloodied lip and tears pooling in his eyes. Other than his lip, he seemed unharmed.

“I’m just getting information, Atalanta,” Dream replied. She could hear the smile in his voice, which made her blood boil. He’s hurting my friend and finds this amusing? Dream held the sword against Tubbo’s neck as he knelt on the ground. 

“I don’t know anything, Dream. I swear!” Tubbo said as the tears in his eyes finally started to spill over.

“Let him go, Dream. You’re fucking crazy! We haven’t done anything!” Tommy shouted, the pain in his voice becoming more noticeable as the sentence went on. He seemed to refrain from drawing his sword in worry of threatening Dream. Atalanta guessed she hadn’t seen enough to be too scared of him yet.

“Haven’t done anything?” Dream questioned, “You’ve built a whole nation without permission, Tommy.”

Atalanta felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. Wilbur. 

“Dream,” He said. “May I ask you, please release Tubbo.” Dream smiled and lowered his sword. He pushed Tubbo forward and Tommy ran to catch him. Atalanta stood still, completely speechless, as Wilbur walked away with Dream. 

“Attie?”

She turned to Tubbo and hugged him.

“God, Tubbo. Are you okay? Where are you hurt? Come on, let’s go to the van,” She said grabbing his hand. 

“I’m fine, Atalanta. It’s just my lip, and a little bit of trauma,” He chuckled as she dragged him along. 

“Atalanta, take care of Tubbo. I’m going after Wilbur and Dream,” Tommy said. Knowing Atalanta would never be able to change his mind, she nodded and wished him luck as he disappeared into the woods. Atalanta turned and brought Tubbo into the van. She quickly grabbed the rubbing alcohol and cotton puffs, returning to Tubbo who was looking out the window. 

“Attie. What do you think they’re doing?” Tubbo turned to ask her.

“I honestly don't know, Tubbo, probably trying to talk about adult things while Tommy’s screaming. Like usual,” She replied as she soaked the cotton puff in the alcohol. Tubbo smiled in return. I know that he’s hurting and not just his lip. I’m just as worried as he is but I’d never show it. 

“Fuck, that hurts,” Tubbo winced. Atalanta apologised and continued to disinfect it. 

“There you go, you’re all set,” She smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

“Thanks doc,” 

They sat in silence as they waited for Tommy and Wilbur to come home. Eret and Fundy stopped by and helped build up the walls in an attempt to prevent another Dream attack. Tubbo tried to take Atalanta’s mind off her missing brothers by playing chirp on the jukebox, it seemed to work for a little bit. Fundy did the same but by showing her his ability to make his ears and tail appear and disappear, so she returned the favour by making her tail appear for a little bit. Eret just watched the three of them like a proud uncle it seemed, watching Fundy chase Tubbo and her around like they were little children. Atalanta stopped worrying and had fun for the time being. The sun had begun to set when they heard a voice.

“Having fun without us?” 

“TOMMY!” Tubbo shouted as he and Atalanta sprinted towards the two of them. She teleported ahead to Wilbur and hugged him so tight as if she was going to lose him again, and then did the same to Tommy.

“Don’t EVER do that to us again!” She said as she punched them

“Awh were you scared?” Wilbur said hunching over to be my height.

“No. Why would I have been scared?” Atalanta replied

“They were both very worried,” Eret informed them. Wilbur and Tommy bursted out laughing at the remark and Tubbo and her reaction. 

“No matter the worry, what I want to know is what Dream spoke to you about?” Fundy asked, stopping the laughter. They all looked towards the two men, showing their interest. It was silent for a moment before Wilbur finally answered.


	3. A War Decree

“Well uhm we’re going to war with the DreamSMP,” He finally spoke. To say the least, Atalanta was shocked, completely and utterly shocked. 

“We’re what?” Fundy questioned. 

“Yeah. Dream gave me this book,” Wilbur answered softly, pulling a book from his jacket pocket. Atalanta looked at the book before she grabbed it and opened it. It was titled ‘War’. 

“What does it say Atalanta?” Tubbo asked.

“It says: ‘DreamSMP declares war on L’Manberg’ and it’s signed by Sapnap, Punz,” She paused briefly before continuing, “and Dream.” She closed the book and placed it on the table.

“Wil, what are we gonna do?” She said as she looked at him.

“We prepare. We prepare for the worst and hope we don’t have to fight and that we can fix this whole issue with a negotiation, just like how we want this nation to be built on. No armour, weapons, or wars.”

The room fell silent as they all just took in the information given to them. The weight of the air surrounding the room felt as though it gained 100 pounds. It weighed heavy on their shoulders and Atalanta felt her breathing become faster and faster.

“I have to go,” She said before teleporting away. Atalanta didn’t recognize the area in which she teleported to because it wasn’t planned; but there she was, mid-panic attack and getting worse. She tried to look at her surroundings and just saw oak trees, she decided that she’d find her way home later. Atalanta sat against a tree and started her breathing exercises. 

“Atalanta!” She heard Tommy shouting in the distance. She tried to call out to him but her voice stopped working. Her eyes started fading and going black, her head was pounding and she felt like she was leaving her body. Atalanta’s ears were ringing and it was almost as though the sound of the world was going numb. She could hear Tommy’s voice muffled in the background of the ringing. She brought her knees to her chest and sat there. She’d gone through this multiple times so she knew the feeling of overwhelmingness would soon leave. She sat at the base of the oak tree for what seemed like hours, though it was probably only minutes, just staring straight forward. Name five things you can see, She thought to herself. Trees, grass, the bee flying by, the blue sky, an ant on my shoe. Now four things you can smell. The list went on as she started to calm herself down.

“Attie?” Atalanta heard Tommy say. She looked up at him as he sat in front of her. He put his hand on her knee and looked her in her eyes.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly. 

“I think so,” She replied. The two sat in silence as Atalanta calmed down more before Tommy spoke up again.

“I’m scared too, y’know. All this is so new. I knew it wouldn’t be easy but I didn't think going to war would be one of the outcomes,” He started, “You’re only 16, Atalanta. I understand if you want to head home to Techno and Phil. You don’t have to stay here with us.”

Atalanta looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

“I can’t go back, Tommy,” She finally answered. Tommy’s eyes widened.

“What do you mean you can't go back?” He asked, “Ar-are they okay?” 

“I think so?” Atalanta began, “the real reason I came here was because Techno and Phil were leaving. Some special mission that I couldn’t go on because it was ‘too dangerous’ so they sent me here. To be taken care of by Wilbur.”

“I didn’t know that, Attie,” He said.

Atalanta shrugged in response. She knew it wasn’t his fault. She was the youngest in the family and as much as she had a bond with all her brothers, Tommy and Wilbur were always much closer and the two of them would go off on their own a lot. Which left Phil and Techno to take care of her and as much as they were an amazing family to have, much better than her original family, they would often leave her on her own. So when Atalanta got older, the hurt of them leaving her behind became more severe. She told Tommy that Phil had sent her to Tommy and Wilbur when in actuality, Atalanta left of her own free will because she no longer felt cared for by her adopted father. The new mission part was true, but Phil didn’t send her to Wilbur, nor even let her know they were leaving. She just woke up one morning to an empty house that would stay empty even until after she left. 

“It doesn’t matter anymore. We should head back to L’Manberg,” Atalanta said, wiping her tears.

“Yeah,” Tommy agreed. He gave a long look at her, analyzing every facial feature trying to detect the slightest bit of untruthfulness, of which he did. Parts of the story may be true, he knew that, but she wasn't telling all of it.


	4. The New Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing so I hope it turns out well.   
> added notes :  
> \- I will not be adding any smut or anything NSFW so if you came for that, you may leave  
> \- these are all revolving around the characters of the DreamSMP and not the actual people  
> \- this isn't a ship revolving story but does have a lot of family dynamics   
> \- this will obviously contain DreamSMP spoilers so be prepared

The two headed back towards the direction of the van. Since Atalanta had no idea where she was going she completely followed Tommy and hoped he knew where he was going.

“How far away did I teleport?” Atalanta asked the older boy.

“Quite far actually. We have to be quiet since you teleported near DreamSMP land,” he answered in a whisper.

Atalanta muttered out a fuck before apologizing profusely. Tommy chuckled in response telling her it was no big deal.

“Some say I’m quite the sneaky person, Attie,” He said proudly.

“Yeah okay,” Atalanta scoffed.

Tommy acted as if he’d been shot by Atalanta’s words as he fell into the tall grass with a muffled thud. Atalanta had to stifle her laugh with her hand as she used her free hand to pull Tommy up from the ground. They continued their way back to L’Manberg, quietly sneaking past houses on their way. It felt as though the two walked for hours before finally approaching the black and yellow “bee walls”, as Tubbo called them, of L’Manberg. 

“We’re home bitches,” Tommy yelled as the two walked through the gates of their new home. Of course that sentence was then accompanied by his signature hyena laugh which definitely caught everyone's attention. Wilbur and Tubbo came running from the van, and Eret and Fundy from the wall's bird nests.

“What the hell were you thinking, Atalanta,” Wilbur shouted, tears daring to spill from his eyes in the process. Atalanta flinched in response.

“I’m sorry, I-I was-wasn’t thinking. I didn’t me-mean to scare you,” she said, tears falling from her eyes. The others watched quietly as Wilbur just looked at her, before grabbing her shoulders roughly and pulling her in for a hug. He then reached out with one arm and grabbed Tommy, adding him to the hug. Tommy pulled back from the hug and Wilbur mouthed thank you to him before bringing Atalanta into the van. The others stayed outside and continued patrolling the walls. Tubbo caught Tommy up on the patrol times and the plans of preparation.

After Wilbur brought Atalanta into the van, the tears threatening to spill from his eyes streamed down his cheeks and showed no sign of stopping. He pulled away from the hug for a moment before hugging her again. Atalanta just sat quietly, tears flowing from her white eyes as she hugged her older brother back.

“Do you know how much you scared me, Atalanta?” The older man asked, holding both her hands in his. Atalanta pulled her hands away and wiped her tears before saying;

“A lot, I assume. I’m truly sorry, Wilbur. I really didn’t mean to scare you or anyone for that matter,” She said turning her head away from his eyes. She wasn’t able to look him in the eyes without feeling worse.

“I thought Dream got to you, Attie. I thought he was going to kill you because you were outside of L’Manbergs walls,” He said barely louder than a whisper. Atalanta snapped her head back to him and whispered another I’m sorry before hugging him again.

“Please never do that again,” he asked softly. 

“I won’t,” she replied.

The two siblings sat in each other's arms before Atalanta eventually nodded off to sleep. Once she was asleep, Wilbur brought her to the bed and laid her down. He brushed the hair that fell on her cheeks behind her ear. 

“Please never do that again,” He whispered to her as he covered her up with blankets. He left the room and went to find the others.

Tubbo was ranting to Tommy about how much he loved bees, when Wilbur exited the van and waved them over. 

“I just laid Attie down in the bedroom, so now we have to think about what the fuck we’re going to do now,” He said. 

“We fight, do we not?” Tubbo asked.

“We do, but how? Dream and his asshole friends have full netherite armour and weapons and we have nothing,” Tommy added.

“We mine. We gather materials, people, I don’t care. We get what we need to fight but use it as a last resort. I don’t want Atalanta to be hurt,” Wilbur replied, “We didn’t say this earlier since Atalanta was there, but during our talk with Dream he kept mentioning her. Saying she was a loose cannon and something powerful that he wouldn't let be around.”

“What in the hell does that mean?” Tubbo asked.

“He wants her dead, Tubbo. That’s what he said to us. ‘Take care of her or I will’. He’s going to try to kill her,” Tommy finished.

Tubbos eyes went blank.

“We have to protect her then,” He said.

Tommy and Wilbur nodded in agreement. They knew this type of talk would make Atalanta livid if she heard them, but since she wasn’t there, they could make their own plan. A plan in which she would be kept safe from Dream’s wrath. 

The three of them then informed Fundy and Eret of the new plan, and told them not to inform Atalanta of it, and they promised they wouldn’t. As Atalanta slept, the men of L’Manberg continued to discuss how to keep Atalanta safe and away from the fight without being suspicious and letting her know. 

“She’ll find out, Wil. She’ll know we’re hiding something,” Tommy insisted. “She always does.”

Wilbur turned to him and Tommy could see the fear in his eyes. 

“It wouldn’t just be her first death. Dream would kill her until she’s gone, we can’t lose her Tommy,” Wilbur paused. “I can’t lose her.” He whispered, just barely audible. 

The others knew how much Atalanta meant to Wilbur. How much all of his family meant to him. If he were to lose any of them, something would break inside of him and they knew how bad that would be.


	5. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing so I hope it turns out well.   
> added notes :  
> \- I will not be adding any smut or anything NSFW so if you came for that, you may leave  
> \- these are all revolving around the characters of the DreamSMP and not the actual people  
> \- this isn't a ship revolving story but does have a lot of family dynamics   
> \- this will obviously contain DreamSMP spoilers so be prepared

Atalanta woke up the next morning wondering how she’d gotten into bed, the last thing she remembered was .. oh yeah, crying on Wilbur. She got out of bed and pulled her jacket over her arms and put her shoes on. She headed out the caravan door and walked down the stairs. She looked around for any sign of her brothers. The sun was almost at mid-day, so she quickly walked around the small plot of land that L’Manberg sat on. She found her two brothers along with Tubbo, Fundy, and Eret standing by the gate. 

Atalanta could see Wilbur talking but couldn’t make out the words. It also didn’t look like he was talking to the men beside him, but more a man at the gate. We can’t be going to war yet, it’s barely been a day, she thought to herself. She carefully and quietly walked behind Tommy, trying not to be seen by them. It was going well until she heard Dream speak.

“Hi, Atalanta. Glad you could join us,” He spoke. The words seemed kind but she could hear the words that were laced with venom. His white mask didn’t make the sentence any sweeter anyways.

“Was I expected to be here?” Atalanta asked, keeping her distance. “My apologies, Dream, but the invitation must’ve gotten lost on it’s way here.” She added a smirk with innocent eyes at the end of it.

Tommy and Tubbo looked at each other in fear. They looked to Wilbur for instruction but he just put his hand up, inquiring them to stay silent. He wanted to see how Atalanta would handle the situation.

“Well come on now. I don’t have all day, Atalanta,” He held out his hand to her before adding, “I’m a busy man, you know.”

“And why should I go with you?” she asked. “Last time I saw you, you had a sword to Tubbo’s neck. You haven’t quite earned my trust yet, Dream.”

“Well you have two options. You come with me to have a little,” he paused briefly, “talk. Or we attack now and destroy L’Manberg.”

Atalanta looked to Wilbur. She wasn’t the ruler of L’Manberg, she was a citizen, not a decision maker. Wilbur drew his sword. 

“She won’t be going anywhere with you,” he spat.

Atalanta was shocked. Why would he risk L’Manberg when all Dream wanted was a talk. There’s something more to this, she thought. 

Atalanta turned to Wilbur,

“What aren’t you telling me?” she asked her brother.

“He wants to kill you, Attie, and I can’t let that happen.”

“So you’d risk L’Manberg? You’d risk Tubbo and Tommy? You’d risk Fundy?” Atalanta yelled.

“I’m not risking anyone,” he answered calmly.

Dream chuckled from behind his mask and sheathed his sword, and so did Sapnap and Punz. Fundy looked at Wilbur for answers, but he couldn’t give any, for he also didn’t know what was happening. 

“Two days,” Dream spoke. “You have two days to hand Atalanta over with white flags waving, or keep her and you will all die.”

And with that he turned and left with his men. 

“How could you keep that from me, Wilbur!” Atalanta yelled at the older man. 

“We couldn’t just hand you over, Attie! You’re our sister!” Tommy shouted. 

“Which is EXACTLY why you should’ve told me! If it’s my life that determines the fate of L’Manberg, I deserve a say in it!” 

Tommy reached out towards her but she pushed his hand away. 

“Don’t.” She said, her eyes glaring at the blond boy. Atalanta turned and walked back to the van and no one dared to stop her.

How could they fucking keep this from me, she thought. Atalanta felt so overwhelmed. She needed to think of a plan to save herself and the others. No one can die. I won’t let it happen. She sat on the bed and put her arms over her head. She sat in silence, just letting her mind process everything. 

“I told you we needed to tell her, Wil. If we had just told her this could’ve been avoided,” Tommy insisted.

“I know! Okay, Tommy, I know. But what do we do now?” Wilbur replied.

“We make a new plan,” Fundy piped up. “One that includes Atalanta. If she’s so powerful that even Dream is scared of her, then we use that. I bet you she’s in that van pretty fucking pissed at the moment. We involve her and her anger and win the war.”

Wilbur looked at the others and sighed.

“Well she won’t listen to me now, so we’re fucked,” he spoke. The others looked at each other before finally Tubbo spoke up. He volunteered to speak to her as maybe she’d listen to him.


	6. A Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing so I hope it turns out well.   
> added notes :  
> \- I will not be adding any smut or anything NSFW so if you came for that, you may leave  
> \- these are all revolving around the characters of the DreamSMP and not the actual people  
> \- this isn't a ship revolving story but does have a lot of family dynamics   
> \- this will obviously contain DreamSMP spoilers so be prepared

Atalanta was still sitting on the bed, trapped in her mind, thinking about everything that could’ve gone wrong. Like everyone does sometimes. She didn’t notice the brunette boy walk through the door until he announced himself.

“Knock knock,” he said softly as to not startle the thinking girl. Atalanta looked up at the boy in the doorway and without speaking just patted the spot on the bed beside her, inviting the older boy to sit down. 

“How’re you feeling?” he asked her.

“Scared, stressed, overwhelmed and terrified?” she answered, “I don’t know.”

He nodded in response. “That's okay,” he replied, “I assume being dumped this information would invoke some weird feelings.” Atalanta nodded in response.

“When Tommy and Wilbur followed Dream into the forest the other night, he told them that you were a loose canon and too powerful,” Tubbo began. “Dream told them you needed to be neutralized for L’Manberg to ever be an independent country. He wants to take one of your lives to invoke fear into you and the others.”

Atalanta looked at Tubbo and hugged him. He sat still for a couple seconds before returning the hug. He drew soft circles on her mid-back and shushed her as she stifled tears. Atalanta pulled away and wiped her tears. 

“Thank you for telling me, Tubbo.” 

Tubbo gave her a nod of approval and grabbed her hand gently. He brought her back to the gate where the other four men sat talking. 

Tommy was the first to notice the two walking over and moved over to make room for the two teens.

“So what’s the plan?” Atalanta asked the men in front of her.

“We haven’t made one yet, we’ve been waiting for you,” Wilbur replied.

“Well thats a stupid idea, I’m shit at plans,” she joked, adding humour to lighten the mood.

“Well then we have a busy day ahead of us,” Eret said.

The six citizens of L’Manberg proceeded to spend the rest of the day and half the night planning on how they would gain independence and somehow negotiate with Dream for their land to be free. They knew it would be difficult to do, but they could do it.


End file.
